


A Thousand Years

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: Song parody for Tennessee Ernie Ford's "Sixteen Tons". "A Thousand Years," sung by Garnet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "A Thousand Years". To the tune of "Sixteen Tons" by Tennessee Ernie Ford.

Garnet:

"Some people say a Gem is made outta light.  
A Fusion's made of rebellion and spite.  
Rebellion and spite and love and will,  
Their facets sharp and their finish dull.

"You fight a thousand years, what do you get?  
Most all your friends bubbled and filled with regret.  
Rose Quartz she can't help, because Steven's here.  
The past is gone but the future is clear.

"I was born one mornin' on a disk in the sky  
I blinked all my eyes and then proceeded to die.  
So, I sparked and I shimmered, and then I was whole.  
And the Rebels said, "Well, a-bless my soul"

"You fight a thousand years, what do you get?  
Most all your friends bubbled and filled with regret.  
Rose Quartz she can't help, because she's not here.  
The past is gone but the future is clear.

"I was born one evenin' on the deck of a ship.  
The Homeworld thought that we could take a trip.  
I was saved from the jail cells by a boy with a lion.  
Can't no-a high-toned Diamond make me walk the line.

"You fight a thousand years, what do you get?  
Most all your friends bubbled and filled with regret.  
Rose Quartz she can't help, but now Steven's here.  
The past is gone but the future is clear.

"If you see me comin', better watch your back  
A lotta Gems didn't, a lotta Gems cracked  
One fist of fire, the other of ice,  
If the gauntlets don't get you, have some free advice:

"You fight a thousand years, what do you get?  
A beautiful planet and not a regret.  
Rose Quartz she can't help, but now Steven's here.  
The past is gone but the future is clear."

**Author's Note:**

> First heard this song from one of Emptyfeet's FMA AMV's on YouTube. Lyrics template from Lyricfind.


End file.
